finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy
250px|right “''Um mito, inúmeras histórias FINAL FANTASY XIII O Novo Conto do Cristal Como a luz que brilha através do Cristal, o universo brilha com conhecimento multicolorido.” '''Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy' é nome da coleção de uma série de jogos feitos sob Final Fantasy XIII pela Square Enix. Feita na mesma veia como a as coleções Compilação de Final Fantasy VII e Aliança Ivalice, Fabula Nova Crystallis significa "nova fábula do cristal" em Latim, é baseado em vários mundos e personagens diferentes, mas cada jogo vai ser "baseado e expandido ao redor de um mesmo mito". A conexão entre os jogos da Fabula Nova Crystallis pode ser parcialmente comparada a que existe entre jogos como Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy III, Final Fantasy IV e Final Fantasy V - universos diferentes, mas os mesmos mitos sobre cristais. Oficialmente, eles foram caracterizados como "títulos diferentes baseados em variações universo em Final Fantasy XIII". Títulos ImageSize = width:300 height:640 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:10 top:10 right:0 DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2009 till:31/12/2014 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:2009 ScaleMinor = unit:month increment:6 start:2009 Colors = id:blue value:rgb(0,0,0) id:red value:rgb(0.9,0.05,0.05) # there is no automatic collision detection, # so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap Define $dx = 25 # shift text to right side of bar # shift texts up or down when two have same year Define $up = shift:($dx,1) Define $dw = shift:($dx,-8) PlotData= bar:Games anchor:till color:green width:15 textcolor:blue align:left fontsize:S mark:(line,white) shift:($dx,-4) from:01/01/2009 till:31/12/2014 at:17/12/2009 text:"Final Fantasy XIII" at:27/10/2011 text:"Final Fantasy Type-0" at:15/12/2011 text:"Final Fantasy XIII-2" at:21/11/2013 text:"Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII" at:14/05/2014 text:"Final Fantasy Agito" Oficiais Listados em ordem de lançamento. *''Final Fantasy XIII, lançado para PlayStation 3 e Xbox 360 (mais tarde lançado para Microsoft Windows através do Steam) como o principal de ''Final Fantasy XIII e primeiro título da subsérie. O jogo, seguindo um grupo de humanos escolhidos para ocasionar um apocalipse que irá destruir sua pátria, e tem como cenário todo o mundo de Gran Pulse e a esfera artificial de Coccon. *''Final Fantasy Type-0, lançado originalmente para o PlayStation Portable e mais tarde levado para o PlayStation 4 e Xbox One. A história segue a Class Zero, um grupo de estudantes de elite do Domínio de Rubrum; eles defendem sua pátria dos ataques do Império Militesi e se tornam fundamentais para os planos das pessoas por trás da guerra. *Final Fantasy XIII-2, a sequela direta de ''Final Fantasy XIII, lançado para as mesmas plataformas que o original e mais tarde digitalmente relançado para PC. Ele detalha os acontecimentos posteriores de Final Fantasy XIII, incluindo detalhes sobre como os eventos do jogo se concluíram. Esse jogo tecnicamente não tem "conclusão" e leva a terceira parcela. *''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, a segunda sequela de ''Final Fantasy XIII, lançado para as mesmas plataformas dos anteriores e novamente digitalmente relançado para PC. A história, ambientada no mundo de Nova Chrysalia, detalha o final do enredo de Final Fantasy XIII, se amarrando em vários tramas soltos e retrata a batalha final com as divindades que influenciaram os eventos até aquele ponto. *''Final Fantasy Agito, um jogo associado com ''Final Fantasy Type-0, lançado para Android e iOS, com uma versão para PlayStation Vita em desenvolvimento. Usando a mesmo configuração e muitos personagens de Final Fantasy Type-0, ele possui uma história episódica que se repete e se altera dependendo das escolhas do jogador. *''Final Fantasy XV, será lançado para PlayStation 4 e Xbox One como a décima quinta parcela da série principal, e uma das entradas principais da subsérie. O jogo segue um príncipe a procura de vingança depois que seu país é invadido por uma potência inimiga para ganhar o controle do último cristal do mundo. Relacionados *Final Fantasy XIII Episode Zero -Promise-, uma novela digital, mais tarde transformada em um Drama de CD, a acontece semanas antes dos eventos de ''Final Fantasy XIII. *''Final Fantasy XIII -Episode i-, uma novela lançada com ''Final Fantasy XIII International Ultimate Hits no Japão, e é como um epílogo de Final Fantasy XIII, mostrando os eventos que acontecem diretamente no final do jogo. *''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Fragments Before, uma novela que investiga eventos entre ''Final Fantasy XIII e Final Fantasy XIII-2, preenchendo as lacunas da narração do segundo jogo. *''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Fragments After, uma segunda novela que acontece durante e após os acontecimentos de ''Final Fantasy XIII-2, completando os arcos de história iniciados em Fragments Before e preenchendo novas lacunas nas narrativas que giram em torno de alguns personagens secundários. *''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Chronicle of Chaotic Era, uma novela cancelada de ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII que detalhava eventos que acontecem entre este jogo e o Final Fantasy XIII-2. *''Final Fantasy XIII: Reminiscence -tracer of memories-, uma novela de dez episódios, originalmente lançada através da revista ''Famitsu e, em seguida, através de um site on-line; atua como o epílogo expandido para os jogos de Final Fantasy XIII, empatando cenas do epílogo de Lightnig Returns: Final Fantasy XIII e materiais de Chronicle of Chaotic Era. *''Final Fantasy Type-0 (mangá), uma adaptação de ''Final Fantasy Type-0 que cobre os capítulos 1-3, enquanto adiciona novos detalhes e eventos. *''Final Fantasy Type-0 Side Story: The Reaper of the Icy Blade, um mangá que acontece cerca de nove anos antes dos acontecimentos de ''Final Fantasy Type-0 e explora a história de Kurasame Susaya. *''Final Fantasy Type-0: Change the World -The Answer-, uma nova adaptação de ''Final Fantasy Type-0. *''Final Fantasy Type-0: Change the World -The Penultimate Truth-, uma adaptação em novela de ''Final Fantasy Type-0 e uma sequela de inal Fantasy Type-0: Change the World -The Answer-''. ''Mythos Os mythos de Fabula Nova Cristallis foram revelados em um vídeo exibido no evento Square Enix 1st Production Department Premiere de 18 de janeiro de 2011. Eles são reincorporados em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII através dos murais nas ruínas do templo. thumb|left|200px|Bhunivelze criando Pulse. Na série Fabula Nova Crystallis, o universo se divide em duas realidades coexistentes - o Mundo Mortal, o reino dos vivos, e o Reino Invisível, o reino dos mortos. No início, o deus Bhunivelze matou sua mãe, Mwynn, para assumir o controle total do Mundo Mortal, e sua mãe foi enviada para o Mundo Invisível. No entanto, Bhunivelze ficou cheio de problemas, e começou a achar que Mwynn tinha colocado uma maldição sobre o reino dos vivos para que ele fosse um dia destruído. O deus procurou destruir sua mãe de uma vez por todas para parar a sua maldição, mas foi incapaz de alcançar o Reino Invisível sem abrir mão do controle do Mundo Mortal. Para encontrar a entrada para o reino dos mortos, Bhunivelze criou o fal'Cie Pulse para procurar pelo mundo essa porta. thumb|200px|Bhunivelze cria Etro, mas não lhe dá poderes. Bhunivelze criou então a fal'Cie Etro para auxiliar Pulse, mas a descartou e não deu poderes quando descobriu que tinha a criado à semelhança de Mwynn. O deus finalmente criou Lindzei para servir como o seu protetor quando ele entrou no seu sono de cristal até que a porta para o Mundo Invisível seja encontrada. Enquanto Pulse e Lindzei receberam uma tarefa do seu criador, Etro ficou angustiada com a sua falta de poder e propósito no mundo. Etro se matou em um ato de desespero para receber atenção de Bhunivelze e desapareceu do Mundo Mortal, e seu sangue foi derramado e usado por Lindzei para criar a humanidade. No Mundo Invisível, Etro encontrou Mwynn sendo consumida por uma energia conhecida com Chaos. Em seu último suspiro, Mwynn encarregou Etro de proteger o equilíbrio do universo, pois se ele foi quebrado, ambos os mundos e todo o universo entraria em colapso. No final, a "maldição" que Bhunivelze procurou impedir que se realizasse era nada mais do que uma eventualidade do destino. thumb|left|200px|Mwynn encarrega Etro e proteger o equilíbrio do mundo. Não compreendendo totalmente o último pedido de Mwynn, Etro ficou solitária e passou a ter um afeto para com os seres humanos que iriam segui-la na morte. Ela colocou um pedaço do Chaos dentro de cada ser humano, o que veio a ser conhecido como "coração", estabilizando assim a influência do Chaos. Pulse continuou a criar o mundo como ele bem entendesse, enquanto Lindzei protegia o mundo. Um dia, Pulse e Lindzei desapareceram do mundo, e nunca mais foram vistos novamente. Muitos dos seres humanos, por sua vez, adoraram - e alguns abominaram - esses fal'Cie como deuses. Etro, entretanto, ficou conhecida como Deusa da Morte que espera para cumprimentar cada pessoa à medida que passam através do Portão do Mundo Invisível, eventualmente, para renascer em uma nova forma. Ela supervisiona o ciclo de reencarnação e mantém a quantidade de Chaos entre os dois reinos em equilíbrio. Quanto Bhunivelze, ele permanece em seu sono até que ele acorda no final das eras. Conceitos gerais Como os jogos em Fabula Nova Crystallis possuem um mito em comum, eles têm conceitos comuns embora sejam utilizados com interpretações variadas. Os cristais são um tema comum, que representam as almas, as divindades e a origem da magia. Isso leva à série Final Fantasy principal onde os cristais foram uma parte importante desde o início da série, mas Fabula Nova Crystalis, como o nome sugere, aponta para novas interpretações do papel dos cristais da série. Música tema "Fabula Nova Crystallis" é a décima sexta faixa no Final Fantasy XIII: Original Soundtrack, e toca durante as cenas finais do jogo antes da batalha final. É um arranjo do tema principal, "FINAL FANTASY XIII - The Promise". Em Final Fantasy XIII-2, "Fabula Nova Crystallis" toca durante o final secreto do DLC "Lightning's Story: Requiem of the Goddess". Uma performance orquestral de "Fabula Nova Crystallis" com a letra do "Theme of Serah", conduzida por Arnie Roth, realizada pela Kanagawa Philharmonic Orchestra e Frances Maya, está presente no terceiro álbum Distant Worlds: Distant Worlds: Music from Final Fantasy Returning Home. Ela foi originalmente tocada em Tóquio em novembro de 2010. É a oitava faixa do segundo disco. A versão também está incluída no álbum Distant Worlds III: more music from Final Fantasy. Desenvolvimento Os mythos da Fabula Nova Crystallis foram escritos por forma de livro por Kazushige Nojima. A partir de Abril de 2004, ele levou cerca de um ano, e seu trabalho incluiu a entrada de Shinji Hashimoto, Yoshinori Kitase, Motomu Toriyama, Tetsuya Nomura e Hajime Tabata (todos que passariam a estar envolvidos com jogos criados dentro dos mythos). Os mythos passaram a ser interpretados livremente pelos diretores de modo individual. A subsérie foi anunciada pela primeira vez em 2006. A série foi originalmente chamada de Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy XIII, mas o nome foi encurtado para Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy durante o evento Square Enix 1st Production Department Premiere em 18 de janeiro de 2011. O numeral "XIII" foi descartado porque o jogo que foi originalmente chamado de Final Fantasy Agito XIII foi rebatizado como Final Fantasy Type-0. Um vídeo da coletânea foi exibido em 18 de janeiro de 2011, na Conferência da Square Enix. Ele detalha a história dod muitos deuses da série. O vídeo foi criado por uma equipe liderada por Yusuke Naora (o diretor de arte de Final Fantasy Type-0). O texto da narração foi organizado a partir dos mythos do livro de Kazushige Nojima. Yoshinori Kitase brincou dizendo que a coletânea foi escrita há cinco anos e o livro de Nojima foi selado desde então, mas eles tiveram que usá-lo apenas para o evento. Oficialmente, os jogos da Fabula Nova Crystallis são caracterizados como "títulos diferente com base nas variações do universo de Final Fantasy XIII". Hajime Tabata, diretor de Final Fantasy Type-0 e Final Fantasy XV, descreveu o conceito da seguinte maneira: A figura no logo da Fabula Nova Crystallis é um dos deuses da mitologia, mas quando a Famitsu perguntou qual era, Yoshinori Kitase não quis revelar. Temas O tema geral da série Fabula Nova Crystallis é o destino pré-determinado por seres superiores, e as escolhas humanas não aceitar ou se rebelar contra seu destino. Em Final Fantasy XIII, esse contexto é visto em Lightning e seus companheiros, que lutam contra os ideias dos fal'Cie e o cruel destino dos l'Cie. Em Final Fantasy XIII-2, Serah e seus amigos lutam contra a queda iminente de Cocoon e a destruição da linha do tempo, o que irá matar milhões de pessoas. Em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Lightning se preocupa em salvar e orientar várias pessoas para o novo mundo por elas mesma, enquanto o Deus Onipotente Bhunivelze observa cada movimento seu. O tema também está presente em Final Fantasy Type-0, onde o povo de Orience está preso pelo destino, e as escolhas da Class Zero são realizar os seus ideais ou ir contra eles. O tema "começo do fim" está presente no contexto da fixação do início de uma nova era. Em Final Fantasy XIII, Vanille fala sobre os 13 dias como eles sendo "o começo do fim", mas no final, ela e sua amiga, Fang, se sacrificam para dar um novo começo para a humanidade onde não dependem de fal'Cie. Em Lightning Returns, no final de Nova Chrysalia, um novo mundo nasce, um sem deuses. Em Final Fantasy Type-0, Cid Aulstyne afirma que o seu esforço para "começar um fim" é um "raio de esperança", porém, no final, Arecia Al-Rashia abandona o experimento para abrir o Portão de Etro, e isso permite que o mundo continue sem a intromissão de seres superiores para remover as memórias da vida dos falecidos. A Saga Lightning Há vários temas destacados na trilogia Final Fantasy XIII. Um deles é "laços familiares", sendo mostrado com vários tipos de relações: a ligação entre Lightning e Serah como irmãs; a relação de amantes entre Serah e Snow; a relação de pai e filho entre Sazh e Dajh e Bartolomew e Hope, respectivamente; a relação entre amigos entre Vanille e Fang e Serah e Noel, respectivamente; e a relação das pessoas vinculadas a servidão como entre Caius Ballad e Paddra Nsu-Yeul. Outro tema é a "batalha interna", o que também está presente no slogan de Final Fantasy XIII, sendo visto com Lightning e seus amigos lutando com sua agitação interna: a jornadas de Lightning em derreter sua personalidade fria e aceitar sua vulnerabilidades, a de Serah em mudar seu passado como l'Cie e usar essa experiência para fazer o futuro, a de Fang e Vanille em aceitar seu destino e perdoar suas ações, a de Snow em ganhar a aceitação de Lightning por meio do seu amor compartilhado por Serah, a de Hope em olhar para além da vingança e criar um futuro onde a humanidade é livre das regras dos fal'Cie, a de Sazh em lidar com as suas falhas percebidas como pai, a de Noel em criar um futuro onde as pessoas possam prosperar ao lidar com seus sentimentos de fracasso e impotência na prevenção de desastres e inadvertidamente ajudando a realizá-lo. Cada parcela se foca em uma divindade diferente da Fabula Nova Crystallis, com Final Fantasy XIII em Pulse e Lindzei, e Final Fantasy XIII-2 em Etro e Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII em Bhunivelze. Série Orience Os temas mais proeminentes em Final Fantasy Type-0 e Final Fantasy Agito são a guerra e seus efeitos sobre o mundo. A progressão histórica de uma guerra e sua influência sobre a geração mais jovem é o foco principal da história. O diretor Hajime Tabata citou vários temas subjacentes no mundo e na história de Final Fantasy Type-0. Um dos temas da história gira em torno da morte e seus efeitos: um aspecto central da história são as memórias dos mortos que são removidas da vida pelos cristais. Este cenário foi criado para fazer as pessoas sentirem seu ódio da morte. Outro inclui a colisão de quatro "fantasias" (as nações de Orience), uma batalha entre magia e tecnologia, e os dois lados do mundo (o mundo mortal e o reino invisível). Durante sua forma original, Final Fantasy Type-0 gira principalmente em torno de desafiar os deuses. Outro tema subjacente é um ciclo de morte e renascimento de Orience e o esforço para quebrar esse tema. ''Final Fantasy XV'' Final Fantasy XV foi anunciado em 2006 como Final Fantasy Versus XIII. O nome "Versus XIII" aparece no jogo como contraposição de Final Fantasy XIII e suas sequelas, que ocorrem em mundos fantásticos que estão literalmente e culturalmente desconectados (Cocoon e Gran Pulse em Final Fantasy XIII; as diferentes eras e prazos em Final Fantasy XIII-2, e também o mundo normal e Valhalla, e Nova Chrysalia e o novo mundo em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII). Para "Versus XIII", a Square queria que o mundo fosse diferente dos Final Fantasy XIII originais, apresentando um mundo conectado como um todo. Este tema transitou para Final Fantasy XV como um mundo aberto e sem cortes. Galeria File:Fabula_Nova_original_logo.png|O logo da série antes de perder o numeral "XIII". File:500th_Dengeki_capa.jpg|Capa da Edição 500 da Dengeki apresentando os personagens principais da Fabula Nova Crystallis feita por Tetsuya Nomura. File:FNC Characters Nomura.jpg|Trabalho de arte da capda Dengeki. File:Fabula Nova Crystallis mythology.jpg|A coletâneaa da Fabula Nova Crystallis. Etimologia A página de estado da Square traduz Fabula Nova Crystallis como "o novo conto do cristal". No entanto, isso não é muito preciso - a palavra latina para cristal é "crystallus -i", que é a segunda declinação. Fabula Nova Crystallis significaria "o novo conto do cristal". Tal como está lá, mas o título estreitamente indica "o novo conta para/por/com os cristais", já que Crystallis é um plural dativo ou ablativo. É possível que "Crystallis" ainda possa ser, de fato, genitivo singular, com o significado "do cristal". Muitas vezes, na literatura latina as formas singulares e plurais são usadas indistintamente para efeito retórico e um exemplo disso está na história de Scylla no livro 7 de Metamorfoses de Ovídio. Alusões *Orphan em Final Fantasy XIII se refere indiretamente ao título da série com a frase "Dos cacos estilhaçados, uma nova lenda do cristal irá surgir". *O décimo terceiro Analecto, obtido por derrotar Vercingetorix na Missão 64 em Final Fantasy XIII se chama "Fabula Nova Crystallis". *Há uma faixa no quarto disco de Final Fantasy XIII: Original Soundtrack chamado "Fabula Nova Crystallis". *Em Ruffian nas Dead Dunes em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, há uma mulher chamada "Estudante das Lendas do Cristal" que dá informações sobre a mitologia do mundo quando se fala com ela. *Em Final fantasy Type-0, um dos acordos mais antigos de Orience é conhecido como as "Convenções Fabula". Curiosidades *Os conceitos de um mundo destinado ao fim, um mundo dividido entre o Mundo Mortal e Mundo Invisível da vida após a morte e uma deusa derrotada se escondendo nesse mundo invisível são altamente semelhantes aos do mito da criação Xintoísta. *A Square Enix registrou um nome de domínio para Final Fantasy XIII-3 em 7 de setembro de 2011. Não foi anunciado planos de desenvolvimento e um representando da Square Enix observou o arquivamento e disse que era pra proteger o IP de Final Fantasy XIII e que não era a indicação de um novo título. A terceira parcela da Saga Lightning foi liberada mais tarde e chamada de Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Links externos *[http://www.square-enix.co.jp/fabula/ Site oficial da Square Enix - Fabula Nova Crystallis Final Fantasy (Em japonês)] *Página da Square Enix - Jump Festa 2008 (Em japonês) *Página da Square Enix - E3 2006 (Em japonês) *[http://www.famitsu.com/news/201101/28039725.html Os mythos da série registrados pela Famitsu] en:Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy de:Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy es:Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy XIII ru:Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy ja:ファブラ ノヴァ クリスタリス ファイナルファンタジー Categoria:Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy Categoria:Subsérie